


What's Mine is Mine

by WaffleBatter



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Han Solo Lives, Redeemed Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaffleBatter/pseuds/WaffleBatter
Summary: The lightsaber called to Rey, but Ben is a Skywalker descendant.  Who does it belong to?  Rey/Ben Solo budding friendship.





	What's Mine is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything or anyone in regards to Star Wars; the movies, TV shows, and books and its characters belong to a bunch of people who aren’t me. I am merely borrowing the characters for my own amusement. Dance puppets, dance.
> 
> Author's Note: This contains spoilers for The Force Awakens and The Last Jedi. 
> 
> So this silly fic was inspired by a funny video I saw on tumblr of Kylo Ren and Rey cosplayers enacting an argument over Luke's old lightsaber. In this universe I've written, Han lives and pulls Ben back to the Light in The Force Awakens; he brings his son back with him to the Resistance Base. Rey actually ends up fighting a member of the Knight of Ren in the forest instead. I needed (aka wanted) everything to be happy to write this goofy fluff piece. I know there would be a lot of questions of how should Ben pay for his past actions, but this story is in good fun. I hope you guys enjoy the fic.

Rey had been pulled from her slumber by incessant beeping. Turning over in her cot, she went to find the source of the noise only to come face to face with an orange droid. “BeeBee-Ate,” Rey breathed. “Five more minutes.”

Covering herself with the blanket, Rey let her eyes close again, but only for a brief second before she felt a slight shock in her side.

“Ow!” she jolted straight up. “What was that for?” BB-8 returned the electrified wire back to himself before giving a series of toots and bleeps.

“I was getting up!” Rey protested. “No need to burn people to get them out of bed.” The droid disagreed, rolling through the door to her small quarters. Having spent her life sleeping on slabs of metal or rock, it was nice to have a cot to herself, even if it was small and thin. Rey contemplated how quickly her life had changed in a few short weeks from being scavenger to Jedi in training.

Apparently she took too long because BB-8 poked his head in her room again. “I’m coming, I’m coming.” She picked up her staff and lightsaber and followed BB-8 out.

Before the First Order could track them, the Resistance took up a new base on the salt mines of Crait. The planet had once housed a Rebel base during war against the Empire. The technology was dated and rusty, but there was still enough power to send a distress signal to fellow allies.

And it also provided a new Jedi training ground for her and Ben Solo.

Rey followed BB-8 through the maze of metal hallways. She and Ben were to meet Master Skywalker in a large open area toward the back of the base.

A door slid open behind Rey, and she heard metal steps. The only people awake were the nightshift crew, maintaining the radars and communications on the opposite side of the rocky structure. She immediately whipped around, pulling the blaster from its holster.

C-3PO immediately held up his hands. “Mistress Rey! I am terribly sorry for scaring you, but I’d heard someone out here.”

“Yeah, it was me!” Taking a deep breath, she re-holstered her weapon. “I’m sorry for pulling a blaster on you.”

“Oh don’t be sorry. Blasting Golden Rod would have done us a favor,” a gruff voice said behind C-3PO. Han Solo smirked as he passed the droid.

Rey didn’t know how, but C-3PO actually looked affronted. “I think the General might have some objections to that.”

“Yeah, you don’t know what she says about you behind closed doors. C’mon, kid let’s get something to eat.” Han jerked his head in the direction of the makeshift mess hall.

“I’m supposed to meet Master Skywalker.”

“Eh, you need to start your training with a full stomach.”

Rey jogged a little catch up with him. “Is that something he says?”

“Maybe. I don’t really know.”  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rey sat across Han at one of the improvised tables of boxes and crates. The Resistance mostly subsisted on protein loafs and quick meal packs. Lately, however, Maz had managed to ship crates of nerf meat and an assortment of fruits. Han had pulled some nerf meat out of a box along with some bananas and strawberries.

“It ain’t the greatest combination, but a helluva a lot better than another damn protein loaf.” Rey was just grateful to eat something without having to turn in scavenged pieces. 

Even though there was no one in the room, Rey still lowered her voice. “Does anyone know the truth about Ben?”

Han shook his head. “If they did, I’m sure they would have demanded his head by now.”

As far as members of the Resistance knew, Ben had disappeared the night the Jedi temple burned down. People believed he’d become a captive of the First Order which neither Han nor Leia had ever confirmed or denied. 

Snoke had been corrupting Ben’s mind for far longer then anyone, even Luke, had realized. He’d finally convinced Ben to adopt a new moniker and destroy the new generation of Jedi. Kylo Ren had also managed to persuade a handful of his fellow students to join him in a new era of darkness.

Luke had felt a tremendous amount of guilt and shame for letting his nephew fall to the Dark Side. He believed he failed his position as Jedi Master so he’d disappeared, determined to let the ancient religion die.

“And he’s doing all right?”

Han’s eyes softened. “I think so. It’s been a big adjustment. He’s talking to us more. I’m just glad Luke is here to help.”

Rey smiled. “It seems like Leia was responsible for that.” Leia had Chewie take the Falcon to Ahch-To so she could finally speak to her brother. She returned to Crait a few days later with Luke in tow. He’d agreed to finish Ben’s training along with starting Rey on the path to becoming a Jedi.

“What do you think she said to Luke?” Rey asked. “To convince him to come back?”

“Leia has a way of convincing people to join her cause.” Han’s lips curled upward. “I’m sure it didn’t take much. That or she threatened his life. Speaking of the kid…” Rey thought it was funny that even though Master Skywalker was a grown man, Han still referred to him as “kid.”

“…You better go meet him.” He clapped her shoulder. “Good luck.”  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rey made her way to the large opening toward the back of the base. It was dark except for a few lit generators. She tried to quell her nerves of excitement. This felt like her steps toward something larger, toward finding her place in the universe.

Unfortunately those steps would have to wait as Master Skywalker had not arrived. That didn’t mean she couldn’t practice with the lightsaber a little, did it? She ignited the blade, and began working on defensive maneuvers.

“You know that lightsaber belongs in the Skywalker family,” Ben’s voice echoed in the area.

Turning, Rey deactivated the weapon as Ben walked toward her. He stood on front of her, with a passive expression. In discovering his past, Rey had warmed up to Ben. She no longer saw a monster, but a confused boy who was also looking for his place in the galaxy.

“I know,” she replied. “I tried to return it to your uncle, but he didn’t want it. He tossed it over his shoulder actually.”

“So I should have it.”

“I thought he told you to build your own lightsaber.” Master Skywalker had insisted Ben forged a new weapon; one that represented himself and his new future.

Ben’s jaw tightened, but he didn’t say anything. That expression along with the burns and scratches on his hands, told her his endeavor had not gone well.

“Look, I already know how to build one, but you need the experience.”

Rey scoffed, suddenly feeling possessive of the lightsaber. As much distress as it caused her at the time, the weapon did call to her. Literally, now that she thought about it. The lightsaber flew to her hand when she battled off one of the Knights of Ren in the forest.

“Ben, I can help you if you want, but you need to build your own.”

“And I need you to realize that lightsaber belongs to me!”

She couldn’t help it; her frustration had built to a boiling point with his complaints. Rey would handle the situation like a mature Jedi student would…

“ _That lightsaber belongs to me_ ,” she mocked whined back to him.

Ben stood momentarily froze, before he spit out, “What?”

“ _That lightsaber belongs to me_ ,” she repeated.

His eyes narrowed and he balled up his fist. “Are you mocking me?”

“ _Are you mocking me?_ ” her words dripped with the fact that yes…yes she was mocking him.

“Stop that!” he stepped closer to her.

So she took a step to him. “ _Stop that!_ ”

“Stop that!”

“ _Stop that!_ ”

Now they were nose to nose and Ben’s face had started turning red. “Stop that!”

“ _Stop that!_ ” she growled though her teeth as she hit the switch and the blue blade came within inches of Ben’s nose. He flailed long arms backward, nearly landing on his bottom.

Turning it off, Rey doubled over in laughter. In her moment of triumph, she registered at the last possible moment the handle leaving her grasp. Ben had tried to take it away from her, but Rey’s hand flew out, invoking her own Force powers. The lightsaber floated in mid-air between the two of them.

“Give that back to me!” Ben protested.

Rey’s face scrunched up, using all of her concentration. “Not a chance!”

Their collective Force powers on the lightsaber began to take its toll as it began to shake violently. For a moment, Rey was afraid it might split in two. But then the lightsaber flew away from the two of them…

…right into the hands of Leia.

Rey couldn’t help but swallow at Leia’s stern expression as she approached her and Ben. Her palms grew sweaty at the thought of the General of the Resistance witnessing their childish behavior. Hopefully Master Skywalker wasn’t around either.

Ben even straightened up in front of his mother, and a moment of silence passed. “She started it,” he said pointing to Rey.

Scoffing, Rey shook her head. “I did not. You were whining about building a new one.”

“I was not whining!”

Leia’s commanding voice cut through their argument. “That’s enough! I don’t care who started it, I’m putting an end to it.”

“But Mother,” Ben continued. “The lightsaber belonged to Luke and since he didn’t have any children, it should rightfully go to me.”

Rey didn’t miss the love in Leia’s eyes when Ben referred to her as mother, but it quickly passed back into annoyance. She stepped up and grabbed his ear lobe between her fingers. 

“Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! That hurts!”

Rey couldn’t help but snort at the sight of towering Ben Solo crumbling to a woman at least a foot shorter than him. And because of Leia’s stature, it made it easier for her grab Rey’s ear as well.

“Owwwww!” she cried, trying not struggle too much. Rey knew better than to try to escape from the General.

Leia started walking the two of them out, with Rey and Ben on either side of her. “The lightsaber belongs to me now so neither of you have to worry about it. I don’t know what Luke had planned for you today, but it will be cancelled. You both will be too busy building your own lightsabers.” Her grip on Rey’s ear tightened and judging by the way Ben’s eyes squeezed shut, the same happened to him. “Is that understood?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Rey answered quickly. Ben nodded several times.

Finally, Leia had let go of their ears, and the two of them silently headed to the workshop.

Rey waited until they were out of ear shot of Leia before she muttered, “This is your entire fault.” Embarrassment mixed frustration; she should have never acted so childishly, but if Ben’s whining cost Rey her opportunity to train with Master Skywalker…

“My fault?” he said through gritted teeth. “You were the one mocking me.”

“Well you would not be quiet about the stupid lightsaber.”

“If the lightsaber is so stupid, you should have just given it to me!”

Leia’s voice came down the hallway, “Both of you be quiet and get to work!”

Rey and Ben turned around in astonishment. How in the galaxy did she hear them? They were at least fifty feet out of earshot.

Han walked towards them with his hands stuffed in his trousers. “Yeah, don’t try muttering anything you don’t want her to hear. That woman has ears like a mynock.”


End file.
